How Could This Happen To Me?
by Dark Tamer
Summary: Just going to have to read to find out! Please R&R.


Man! It's happened again. My inspiration struck and just had to let it out. Ok, I was listening to this song and suddenly I got an idea for a songfic. I was at school when I thought this up so I had to wait to get home to do it. Anyway, this songfic features this song but I don't know what the title is. I call it 'How Could This Happen To Me?' but I'm not sure. It's off of Simple Plan's new album 'Still Not Getting Any'. So I hope you like it and I personally think it's one of my better ones, so review it and tell me what you think.Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Simple Plan's song 'How Could This Happen To Me?'. Those people...over there own it. (But I **do **own Beelzemon! ...just kidding) I do own my ideas, though._

* * *

**

* * *

**

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

A black leather clad figure walked through the desert of the Digital World. The only light source in the night was the Real World up above, but he paid no attention to it. His name was Beelzemon and he had just fought the tamers, and lost horribly. Luckily Jeri, whose partner he destroyed and the only thing on his mind right now, saved him.

'Why did she save me? I killed her partner. I shouldn't be here now…'

_I open my eyes_  
_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

'So where should I be?' he wondered as he kept walking. He tried to think of where to go but all he could remember was the battle.

_I can't remember how_  
_I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight_

The battle kept replaying over and over in his head. He was almost ready to destroy Kyubbimon when Leomon stopped him. Then, he sliced his hand through the lion's chest and could only hear Jeri's screams and Leomon roaring in pain. It had felt good at the time, but now he only felt a sickness and pain.

_And I can't stand the pain_  
_And I can't make it go away  
__No, I can't stand the pain_

He sighed as he kept going. He belonged nowhere now. Not with the tamers, not with this world, nowhere. He just wanted to leave. He wished that Gallantmon **did** kill him so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore, so he wouldn't have to fight inside of himself anymore.

_How could this happen to me?_  
_I've made my mistakes  
__Got nowhere to run  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away  
__I'm sick of this life  
__I just wanna scream  
__How could this happen to me?_

His thoughts somehow lead him back to when he was living with his tamers. It seemed good at first but then things just got worse.

Impmon was watching as his two twin tamers fought again.

Ai confronted him and said, "Impmon! Mako was a bad boy and broke my toy. So go teach him a lesson! You hear me!"

"Bad boy?" Impmon asked puzzled.

"It was broken in the first place!" Mako yelled back. "Besides what about the video game you took from me!"

"I took it because you took one of my toys!"

"Yeah! Well Mom said I could play with it and she's the boss. So take that, fat face!"

"You're a big liar! I'm going to send Impmon after you and you can bet he will find out the truth!"

Impmon got nervous as they both grabbed his small arms and tried getting him on their side.

"Impmon! She's a brat and a big fat liar!" Mako said.

"Don't listen to him! Now get him before he breaks something else!" Ai shouted.

"Impmon!" Mako protested.

"Impmon!" Ai also said.

They both started to pull on him, as if he were a toy. They kept screaming and yelling at Impmon and at each other so much his ears hurt. They were hurting him and couldn't see it.

"Knock it off!" he yelled but they didn't hear him as they kept pulling on him, causing him to yell in pain.

_Everybody's screaming_  
_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

Beelzemon shuddered as he remembered the awful memory. He kept going, not knowing where to go, like it mattered to him any way. Ever since he ran away from those two, it seemed like he was slowly fading away from both worlds, no one caring who he was or how he was. He just wished he could go back to when he first met the group of tamers and do things differently. Show them the side that he had only showed to his former tamers.

_I'm slipping off the edge_  
_I'm hanging by a thread  
__I want to start this over again_

He tried to remember the past before his tamers but found none. There were no memories to comfort him except for the ones that involved the tamers. He remembered how nice they were to him and back then, nothing really mattered to him or even to the tamers for that matter. All they had to do was destroy the digimon bioemerging and it wasn't that hard of a task for them.

'But now look at me. I attacked them and murdered one of their friends. They'll never forgive me, especially Jeri. …. What have I done?' he thought to himself as reality hit.

_So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered_  
_And I can't explain what happened  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done  
__No, I can't_

'No! I can't get soft…but what I did…even **I** can't forgive myself. Maybe I should just go away…somewhere where I can hide and silently fade from this world. They won't come after me anyway…'

_How could this happen to me?_  
_I've made my mistakes  
__Got nowhere to run  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away  
__I'm sick of this life  
__I just wanna scream  
__How could this happen to me?_

He kept walking, not bothering to rest as he walked through the night and soon it was daylight out. He didn't feel anything except for pain and misery. He didn't care what happened to him. He suddenly felt his legs tiring as he decided to stop for a while. He rested his tired leg on a rock as he kept thinking, the image of Jeri's sad face still haunting him. He didn't notice as the Chrysalimon surrounded him.

He suddenly noticed them and yelled, "What are you lot lookin' at? Huh?" Jeri's face appeared again and he yelled at it, "And you! What do you want!"

The Chrysalimon suddenly latched onto him and started shocking him with their attacks. He wanted to rip them off, but then decided it was better this way.

"I don't want it! Take back the power!" he yelled to the Digital Gods, and partly to the Chrysalimon.

He felt the stinging of their attacks but didn't care. If this was the only way to leave this world, then so be it. He went to his knees as they kept going onto him and finally dropped to the ground, waiting for death to overcome him.

_I've made my mistakes_  
_Got nowhere to run  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away  
__I'm sick of this life  
__I just wanna scream_

Suddenly he felt them leaping off of him as he slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his red gloves and sand blowing across the desert.

'Why…am I still alive?' he wondered. 'I should've…'

He didn't finish as he tried crawling across the desert, looking for someplace to hide in. Every time his stomach went across the ground, he got scrapes but didn't notice or feel the pain.

'Great. I'm worse off then what I was before…and now I have no one…' he thought.

He hadn't gotten very far, only a few feet but it was enough to tire him out. He never felt any pain, just sadness, as he passed out in the desert, knowing that no one will come for him or help him.

_How could this happen to me?_


End file.
